Liebeszauber
by saimaa
Summary: Liebeszauber werden nur demjenigen gelingen, der bereit ist, sich ganz dem Augenblick hinzugeben. Leichtfertigkeit und manchmal sogar Frivolität sind Bedingung für das Gelingen eines perfekten Liebeszaubers." Handbuch für Zauberkunst, Hogwarts


Title: Liebeszauber

Author: saimaa

Rating: K

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt zu Beginn des sechsten Schuljahres, hat aber außer den Charakteren und Schauplätzen keinen Bezug zur Romanvorlage.

Teaser: „Die Liebeszauber werden nur demjenigen gelingen, der bereit und in der Lage ist sich ganz dem Augenblick hinzugeben. Ja, eine gewisse Leichtfertigkeit und manchmal sogar Frivolität ist nicht nur von großem Nutzen, sondern häufig sogar Bedingung für das Gelingen eines perfekten Liebeszaubers." (Handbuch für Zauberkunst, Hogwarts)

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, außer dem Plot.

**Liebeszauber**

Rums!

Hermine fegte theatralisch ihr Zauberkunstbuch auf den Boden und ließ den Kopf auf den Tisch sinken.

Außer ihr war nur noch Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum. Der zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie ein Bombarda losgelassen. Er sah erst auf das Buch, das geschlossen und unversehrt auf den Steinfliesen lag, dann auf Hermine. Schließlich stand er vom Sofa auf und ging zu ihr hinüber.

Als Harry sich neben sie setzte, reagierte sie nicht.

„Was ist los?", fragte er und berührte sie vorsichtig.

Hermine schwieg. Sie zog die Nase hoch und vergrub ihren Kopf noch tiefer in ihren Armen, so dass nur noch ihre Haare zu sehen waren.

„Hermine?" Harry hatte seinen Kopf neben ihren auf die Tischplatte gelegt und betrachtete sie von der Seite.

„Ich bin eine Versagerin!" – Schniefen.

Harry kicherte. „Na klar."

„Doch!"

„Unsinn."

„Kein Unsinn!"

„Wo hast du versagt? - Was hast du da eigentlich die ganze Zeit geübt?"

Hermines Gesicht war wieder aus seinem Arm-Versteck aufgetaucht und Harry sah, dass sie knallrot angelaufen war.

„Lbszbr."

„Noch mal, ich hab' kein Wort verstanden."

„Ieaubr."

„Hermine, du nuschelst."

„LIEBESZAUBER!!!" brüllte Hermine frustriert. „Okay, jetzt ist es raus. Ich, Hermine Granger, klügste Hexe seit wer weiß wie vielen Jahrhunderten kann keine Liebeszauber."

„Und warum? Du kannst doch sonst immer alles."

„Weil, weil … ach verdammt, zeig' mal das Zauberkunstbuch!"

Harry hob das Buch vom Boden auf und strich, während er zum Tisch zurück ging über den Deckel.

Hermine blätterte und schlug den Wälzer schließlich auf Seite 856 auf. „Lies!"

_Die Liebeszauber werden nur demjenigen gelingen, der bereit und in der Lage ist sich ganz dem Augenblick hinzugeben. Ja, eine gewisse Leichtfertigkeit und manchmal sogar Frivolität ist nicht nur von großem Nutzen, sondern häufig sogar Bedingung für das Gelingen eines perfekten Liebeszaubers._

Harry gluckste und kratzte sich am Kinn: „Hingabe an den Augenblick, Leichtfertigkeit, Frivolität. Nicht gerade deine Stärken."

Hermine schenkte ihm einen Blick, der einen weniger couragierten Menschen auf der Stelle in die Flucht geschlagen hätte.

„Danke, dass du mir das Messer ins Herz gestoßen hast. Willst du's auch noch ein bisschen hin und her drehen, damit ich richtig leide!"

„Ach komm' Hermine. Niemand ist perfekt. Nicht mal du. Weißt du was. Ich finde es macht dich nur menschlich, dass du zur Abwechselung mal etwas nicht kannst. – Ich hätte da übrigens ein Angebot für dich."

Hermine sah in auffordernd an.

„Morgen ist Samstag. Wir treffen uns um 9 Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum und dann üben wir zusammen den ganzen Tag leichtfertig und frivol zu sein und uns dem Augenblick hinzugeben."

„Üben?" Hermine quiekte und schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.

„Genau, üben."

„Wie?"

„Hermine, lass mir einmal in unserer Schulzeit das Vergnügen, dir etwas beizubringen. Vertrau mir. Am Samstagabend schaffst du den perfekten Liebeszauber.

„Komm, und jetzt gehen wir ins Bett!"

Sie sah in entgeistert an.

„Ich übe schon mal Frivolitäten", lachte Harry und rannte, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppe zum Jungenschlafraum hinauf. Das Zauberkunstbuch verfehlte ihn nur knapp.

Hermine hatten in dieser Nacht ziemliche Probleme einzuschlafen. Was hatte Harry sich wohl für den nächsten Tag ausgedacht? Im Geist durchlebte sie ein Szenario nach dem anderen. Eines war allen gemeinsam. Sie waren peinlich und beschämend.

Besonders schlimm wurde es, als sie beim Punkt _Frivol_ anlangte.

_Hermine, deine Phantasie geht mit dir durch. Harry würde so etwas niiiie tun!!_

Sie zog seufzend ihren Koffer unter dem Bett hervor und nahm ein Fläschchen mit einer lila Flüssigkeit heraus. Normalerweise brauchte sie nur vor den Prüfungen ein Schlafmittel. - Egal!

Hermine füllte eine Verschlusskappe und kippte das Zeug mit einem Schluck herunter.

_Brrr, ist das ekelig!!_

Und weil sie sich so wach fühlte, nahm sie gleich noch eine zweite Dosis.

Das nächste, was sie wahrnahm war, das jemand ihre Schulter rüttelte.

Sie schlug die Hand weg und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. – Die Hand kam zurück und rüttelte sie weiter.

Hermine drehte sich auf den Bauch und knurrte in das Kopfkissen.

„Hermine, hatten wir nicht eine Verabredung?"

_Verabredung, Verabredung … ?_

_Harry?_

Sie öffnete erschrocken die Augen und riskierte einen Blick über ihre Schulter. Auf der Kante ihres Bettes saß ein angezogener und sehr wacher Harry und sah sie belustigt an.

„Wie spääät ischt es?" Irgendwie wollte ihre Zunge nicht so richtig gehorchen.

„Halb zehn."

„Waaaas! – Ich hab' verschlafen, das Frühstück verpasst, deine Pläne durcheinandergebracht ..." Sie vergrub den Kopf in ihren Händen.

Harry lachte. „Erinnerst du dich noch. Wir üben heute die _Hingabe an den Augenblick_. Steh' einfach auf, zieh dir was Bequemes an und komm' in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich kümmere mich um unser Frühstück."

Harry drehte sich um und verließ den Schlafraum.

Ein halbe Stunde später saß sie gegen eine Zinne gelehnt in der warmen Vormittagssonne auf der breiten Brüstung des Astronomieturmes und hatte das beste Frühstück ihres Lebens. Harry hatte Dobby unauffällig einige Galleonen in die Hand gedrückt und der erfüllte ihnen dafür jeden Wunsch.

„Mohrenkopfbrötchen", bestellte Harry unter Hermines kritischem Blick.

„Müsli mit Kiwi, Ananas, Himbeeren und Erdbeeren", orderte Hermine.

„Fünf Scheiben gebratener Speck auf in Fett geröstetem Weißbrot."

„Vollkorntoast mir Pecorino-Käse."

„Espresso-Kaffee."

„Frisch gepresster Orangensaft."

„Schokoladenpralinen und heißer Kakao mit Sahne."

Dobby wollte schon verschwinden, da sagte Hermine: „Für mich bitte auch", und die beiden brachen in wildes Gelächter aus.

„So müsste jeder Tag beginnen." Hermine streckte seufzend ihre Beine aus und räkelte sich in der Sonne.

„Was hast du jetzt geplant?", fragte sie.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Gar nichts. Erinnerst du dich. _Hingabe an den Augenblick_ und so weiter."

Er sprang auf: „Wer zuerst am See ist darf sagen, was wir als nächstes machen!"

Hermine spurtete los, nur um nach fünf Minuten Dauerlauf durch Treppenhäuser, Gänge und über die Ländereien keuchend und schwitzend vor einem grinsenden Harry zu stehen, der völlig ruhig atmete und nicht mal die Spur eines Schweißtropfens auf der Stirn hatte.

„Wie … hast … du … das gemacht?"

Hermine hatte Mühe ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Harry grinste und zeigte auf seinen Feuerblitz, der unschuldig gegen einen Baumstamm lehnte. „Ich bin heute Morgen direkt aus dem Schlafsaal auf den Astronomieturm geflogen, um dort alles vorzubereiten. Und dann hab' ich den Besen auf dem Turm vergessen, als ich los bin dich holen."

„Vergessen!", höhnte Hermine. „Das … war … Absicht."

Harry grinste noch breiter. „Jedenfalls darf ich jetzt sagen, was wir als nächstes tun."

„Und?"

„Wir gehen spazieren."

Sie wanderten schweigend um den Großen See. Harrys Hand streifte beim Gehen mehrfach Hermines Hand und irgendwann fanden ihre Fingerspitzen zusammen und blieben es auch.

Keiner von beiden redete. Aber es war ein angenehmes Schweigen. Anders, als wenn man mit jemand Fremdem zusammen war und nicht wusste, was man sagen sollte.

Schließlich verließ Harry den Weg und schlug einen kaum erkennbaren Pfad durch einen dichten Fichtenwald Richtung Seeufer ein. Hermine folgte ihm.

Der Pfad mündete an einen kleinen Strand, der von der Sonne beschienen wurde. Hermine ließ sich in den Sand fallen und genoss die Wärme.

„Das ist wunderschön hier. Woher kennst du den Platz?"

Harry lächelte: „Ich geh' hier manchmal schwimmen."

„Und was machen _wir_ hier?"

„Nun, wir könnten einfach in der Sonne liegen. Aber ich würde viel lieber mit dir baden gehen."

Hermine seufzte: „Harry, das hätten wir uns vorher überlegen müssen. Ich hab' keinen Badeanzug dabei."

Harry kicherte. „_Leichtfertigkeit und Frivolität._ Du brauchst nicht unbedingt einen Badeanzug, um schwimmen zu gehen."

Er hatte eine wahre Unschuldsmiene aufgesetzt. Fehlte nur noch, dass er ein Liedchen gepfiffen hätte.

Hermine schaltete sofort auf kampfeslustig um: „Okay! Aber du fängst an!"

Harry zog sein Hemd aus.

_Wir sind doch keine Kinder mehr. Wir sind sechzehn. Da sollte man mit so was umgehen können._

Sie knöpfte ihre Bluse auf.

_Harry ist ein Freund. Es ist nicht so, als ob ein Fremder zusieht._

Schuhe, Strümpfe.

_Und er wird auch nicht über mich herfallen. _

Hosen.

_Ich meine, jeder von uns weiß, wie nackte Menschen aussehen._

Unterhemden.

_Schließlich ist es doch nur Haut. Keine große Sache._

Hermine legte ihre Unterhose zu den anderen Kleidungsstücken und sah vorsichtig hoch. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Dann nahm Harry sie an der Hand und sie liefen ins Wasser.

Später lagen sie im Sand und ließen sich von der Sonne trocknen.

„Und, war's schlimm?"

„Nein", antwortete Hermine. „Höchstens am Anfang. Aber jetzt macht's mir gar nichts mehr aus."

„Geht mir genau so. Und mit dir ist es überhaupt nicht irgendwie peinlich."

Hermine errötete leicht und schielte zu Harry hinüber: „Jetzt darf ich mir was aussuchen."

Harry zögerte: „Gut, aber es muss spontan sein. Kein langes Nachdenken."

„Dann möchte' ich einfach hier liegen bleiben."

Eine ganze Weile herrschte Schweigen. Hermine lauschte dem Plätschern der Wellen. Ein Vogel sang. Insekten summten. Der Wind strich durch die Bäume und ließ die Blätter der Birken rascheln, die an der Uferlinie standen.

„Ist das eigentlich was Ernstes, zwischen Ron und Luna?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Frag' Ron."

„Der wird mir auch gerade eine Antwort geben. Du bist sein Freund. Und überhaupt, über was reden Jungs denn so in ihrem Schlafsaal?"

„Okay, okay", Harry gab auf. „Aber du hast das nicht von mir und wehe du verplapperst dich. Ron ist total verknallt. Aber er traut sich nicht, es ihr zu sagen."

„Meinst du, das wird was mit den beiden?"

„Warum nicht. Ron steht viel zu sehr mit beiden Beinen auf der Erde und Luna schwebt ständig zwei Meter über dem Boden. Ich wüsste kaum zwei Menschen, die sich besser ergänzen."

Hermine lachte: „Das hast du schön gesagt. – Nur, hast du ´ne Ahnung, worüber die beiden reden, wenn sie alleine sind?"

„Oh, Luna ist sehr einfühlsam. Ich glaube, mit der kann man so ziemlich über alles reden. Ich hatte auch schon einige sehr interessante Gespräche mit ihr."

„So, so", sagte Hermine. „Worüber?"

„Dies … und das."

„Mädchen?"

„Könnte sein."

Weit weg, vom anderen Ufer des Sees hörten sie das Kreischen der jüngeren Schüler an der offiziellen Badestelle."

Hermine wartete auf mehr. Aber Harry wollte das Thema anscheinend nicht vertiefen.

Erst als die Sonne hinter den Bäumen verschwand, zogen sie sich wieder an und beschlossen spontan, ihre Runde um den See mit einem Besuch bei Madam Puddifoot´s zu beenden. Hermine strebte zielsicher auf einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke des Cafés zu.

Sie bestellten heiße Schokolade und Kuchen.

Hermine rührte in ihrer Tasse und leckte den Löffel ab: „Was für eine Art Mädchen magst du denn eigentlich?"

„Warum interessiert dich das?"

„Es interessiert mich eben."

Harry dachte nach.

„Sie sollte klug sein und selbständig und hübsch. Aber nicht auf so eine Art hübsch wie Parvati oder Lavender. Es gibt ja auch diese Schönheit, bei der man nicht erklären kann, woher sie kommt. Aber sie ist trotzdem da."

Hermine nickte.

„Ich müsste mich mit ihr verstehen, ohne dass wir alles haarklein bereden. Sie weiß, wie ich ticke und ich weiß, was sie denkt."

Hermine lächelte jetzt.

„Und sie müsste es mit jemandem wie mir aushalten können. Ich bin bestimmt nicht einfach. Dafür habe ich zu viel Scheiße erlebt. Ich bin manchmal ziemlich launisch und ungerecht und zornig auf die ganze Welt. Es müsste jemand sein wie …"

Harry brach ab und senkte den Blick.

„Wie wer?"

„Ach vergiss es."

„Komm', mir kannst du es sagen."

Harry zögerte.

„Ich wollte sagen, es müsste jemand sein … wie du."

Die beiden schwiegen und tranken ihren Kakao. Schließlich kramte Hermine einige Münzen aus ihrer Hosentasche und legte sie auf den Tisch. Dann standen sie auf und gingen immer noch schweigend auf die Strasse.

Hermine suchte nach Harrys Hand und gemeinsam schlugen sie den Weg Richtung Hogwarts ein.

„Darf ich auch mal was Leichtfertiges tun?", fragte sie plötzlich und blieb stehen.

Harry stoppte ebenfalls.

„Warum nicht. Das wollten wir schließlich heute üben."

Daraufhin legte sie ihre Hände auf Harrys Schultern und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Es war ein ungeschickter Kuss, weil Harry nicht darauf gefasst war. Die Brille störte und ihre Nasen waren im Weg. Aber es war ihr erster Kuss und deswegen war es egal.

Noch mal! Hände in den Haaren, in ihrer Kleidung. Sein Knie zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Lippen, Kinn, Nacken überall.

Sie zitterten beide und Hermine registrierte, dass sie Mühe hatte zu stehen. Harry streichelte ihre Wange.

„Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit dem Liebeszauber?", fragte er leise.

„Hat sich erledigt", sagte Hermine und drückte ihn noch fester an sich.


End file.
